


A Bloody Love

by avislightwing



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: (cute ones), AU where Andras doesn't die, Childbirth, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Nicknames, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: In which Elain has a baby, Andras is the sensible one, and Lucien is an emotional nervous wreck.





	A Bloody Love

“You’re _sure_ you’re okay, dove?”

Elain groaned through another contraction. “As fine as anyone can be when they’re giving birth.”

Lucien wrung his hands. “When’s it going to be born?”

Elain pushed the damp hair out of her face and gave him a rather annoyed look. “I’ve only been in labor for an hour, Lucien. You realize these things can last a day or more?”

Lucien’s golden-brown skin paled. “A _day?_ ”

Andras sighed. “You’ll be okay for a sec, Elainee?” he asked her. She nodded. “Good. Because I have to go help our husband to calm down.” He grabbed Lucien by arm and dragged him out of the room.

Andras didn’t let go of him until they got to the kitchen and Lucien was sitting one of his favorite carve wooden chairs from the Autumn Court. “Lu,” he said, seriously, “you gotta calm down. You freaking out is not helping our wife.”

Lucien sighed, taking the glass of cider Andras poured him. “I know, I know. But I’m worried. What if something goes wrong? It’s our first baby, I don’t want –”

“Lu.” Andras rested his broad hands on his husband’s shoulders. “Do you really think I would let anything happen to her? I love her just as much as you do.”

Lucien let out a shaky breath. “No, you wouldn’t. You’ve contacted Nyita in case anything – just in case?”

“Yes,” Andras confirmed. “She can winnow in within ten minutes if need be. But I don’t think anything will happen. Elain’s doing great.”

Lucien leaned forward, resting his forehead against Andras’s chest. “Thanks, acorn,” he said softly.

“Of course. I love you too, Lu.” Andras tipped Lucien’s chin up and kissed him thoroughly. “And once this is all over, I’ll give you some attention too,” he murmured. “Promise.”

Lucien kissed him back for a long moment. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll get our rooms ready. The pink roses just started blooming this morning. And I’ll polish the cradle we made.”

“Good idea. I’ll go take care of your mate,” Andras said. “Don’t worry, Lu. It’ll all be okay.”

 

“Cauldron fucking _shit_ , Andras, how much longer?” Elain groaned.

Andras glanced up from between her legs. “You’re at nine centimeters. It shouldn’t be that much longer,” he assured her.

“I want Lucien,” Elain begged. “I _need_ him. I –”

“I’m here, dove.” Lucien looked nervous, but determined, as he walked into the room. “What do you need?”

Elain’s hand clutched at his. “Just – be here,” she begged. “With – _fuck_ ,” she spat, clutching Lucien’s hand so hard he winced. “Sorry,” she panted. “That was a bad one.”

“Almost there, Elainee,” Andras said. “Almost time to push. You can do it.”

“You’re sure?” Her eyes filled with tears. “It _hurts_.”

“I know.” Andras stroked Elain’s thigh comfortingly. “I know. You’re so close, honey. One more contraction and then you can start to push, but not yet. Lu?”

“You’re doing so good, dove,” Lucien said. “Um… Deep breaths. Breathe with me. In. Out.” Lucien looked in Andras’s direction, and Andras smiled and nodded.

Elain cried out and breathed through another contraction, then Andras checked her dilation again. “All right, time to push. You ready?”

“As long as it gets this baby _out of me_ ,” Elain snarled, clutching Lucien’s hand so hard that her nails pierced his skin.

Andras let out a bit of a laugh. “That’s what this’ll do. All right, breathe – now _push_.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Elain said through clenched teeth. “Lucien, this is all your fucking _fault_ , I am _never_ sleeping with you again –”

Andras grinned. “Yeah, that’s what they all say. Another push, now. Good girl, Elainee. I can see the baby’s head.”

“ _Get it out!_ ” Elain yelled. “I’m never sleeping with you either!”

“Honey, you never have anyways,” Andras said, amused, though sweat is running down even his forehead by this time. “A couple more pushes should do it. Lucien, how’s your hand doing?”

“Completely shattered, but fine,” Lucien said in a strained voice. “Go on, dove.”

“All right, deep breath, and push,” Andras said. “And now one more – good _girl_ , Elain, the baby’s head is born!”

“Am I done?” she gasped.

“Two more pushes,” Andras said. “Come on, you can do it. There – there you go – there’s the first shoulder – and –” The baby slipped out into Andras’s waiting hands and immediately started wailing. “You can relax, Elain, you did it!” he said.

She flopped back on the bed, gasping for breath. “Oh, thank the Mother,” she panted out. “Boy or a girl?”

“Girl,” Andras said, placing the baby gently on Elain’s chest. “She’s beautiful, Elain.”

“Thanks, Andras,” she said with a tired smile. “She is, isn’t she?” Elain looked up at her mate. “She has your eyes,” she said softly.

Lucien sat down on the bed, touching the baby’s head with tentative, feather-light fingers. “What do we want to name her?”

“Rose,” Andras said softly. “I think we should name her Rose.”

Both Lucien and Elain smiled and nodded. “That’s perfect,” Lucien agreed.

“Shirt off, Lu,” Andras instructed. “Placenta’s coming.”

“Is this really the time?” Lucien asked, eyebrows raised.

Andras rolled his brown eyes expressively. “The baby needs skin to skin contact, honey. Strangely enough, I’m not turned on by a baby coming out of my wife’s nether regions.”

“Oh.” Lucien, blushing, pulled off his shirt. Then Elain handed Rose to Lucien, who seemed mildly panicked at holding the baby. He held her a few inches from his chest.

Andras looked up. “I can’t hold her,” he said with a shrug, displaying his messy hands. “It’s okay, Lu. You’re not going to break her.”

Tentatively, Lucien drew the baby to his chest, cradling her as if he instinctively knew how to hold babies – or maybe just this one. “Are you going to tease me if I cry?” he asked Andras, his voice thick.

Andras gave his husband a fond smile. “Go ahead, you big softie. I won’t judge.”

“I will,” Elain said from the bed, pushing once more.

“I’m going to cut the cord now,” Andras told her.

“Yeah, go for it,” she said. “Well, Lu- Cauldron, he’s actually crying.”

Sure enough, tears were dripping slowly down one side of his face. “I never thought…” he murmured, trailing off.

Elain softened. “C’mere.” She tugged him down onto the bed with her. “You’re happy?”

“Incredibly,” he assured her. “You?”

“Tired and sore, but happy as well,” she said. “Andras?”

“Never better.” Andras walked over and washed his hands off under a faucet. “You both did amazing,” he added gently, sitting down on the bed with them.

Lucien let his head rest on Andras’s shoulder. “Thanks, acorn. I don’t know how you did it.”

“This isn’t the first birth I helped with,” Andras said. “My mother was a midwife.”

“How did I not know that about you until now?” Lucien asked, mildly astonished.

Andras grinned. “Well, it wasn’t exactly relevant until Elain came along, was it?” he pointed out, kissing her forehead.

“Not true,” Lucien objected. “It’s your life. It was always relevant. You know all about _my_ life.”

“That’s because you, honey, are an open book,” Andras said fondly, wrapping a blanket around Lucien and Rose so Rose would stay warm.

“Don’t worry,” Elain said softly. “We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other completely, inside and out.” She reached out a hand and touched Rose’s tiny nose. “This isn’t the end. It’s only just the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are also on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


End file.
